Piel en llamas
by MrRayney
Summary: Chico Bestia ha sobrevivido a una gran cantidad de terribles situaciones durante toda su vida ¿Qué haría falta para que esté dispuesto a sacrificarse en una de ellas?


**Skin Deep**

**Escrito por shadowjack12345**

**Traducido por MrRayney**

Acabo de leer esta historia hace unas cinco horas y no pude evitar traducirla, es que es tan genial y porque sinceramente es una buena forma de traer los One-Shot de este escritor que tanto me gusta, en serio es genial, además de que me apoya a que le traduzca sus historias.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic.**_

* * *

**Piel en llamas**

Le dolía.

Podía sentir como su cuerpo parecía arder en llamas. Había momentos en los que podía sentir que estaba a punto de desmayarse gracias al dolor. Sus músculos le rogaban para que se detuviera o simplemente se tomara un ligero descanso, que dejara de sobre esforzarse. Su respiración era irregular y sentía un gran dolor en sus pulmones con cada respiración que daba. Sus ojos le ardían, azotados por el aire y la suciedad, apenas parpadeaba. Aun así, a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo, no paro de correr. Una parte de él se dio cuenta de que se había transformado en la Bestia, pero por primera vez, la criatura que habitaba en lo más profundo de su alma estaba de acuerdo en algo. Ambos tenían el mismo objetivo, la misma misión, el mismo pensamiento que azotaba sus mentes:

Tenían que llegar con Raven.

Escucho el zumbido, tenía poco tiempo por lo que apresuro el paso. Había olvidado el nombre del enemigo que estaban enfrentando y el de sus compañeros de equipo, su única preocupación era llegar con Raven, fue entonces que vio como una luz roja se dirigía hacia ella. El siguió corriendo y entonces salto…

_**Hace una hora**_

— ¡Titanes, ataquen!—

Grito Robin desde su motocicleta mientras avanzaba por la solitaria calle, sus compañeros se dispersaron y comenzaron a atacar a sus objetivos. Algunos idiotas con mucha suerte se habían encontrado con una especie de antigua guarida donde se encontraban guardadas una gran cantidad de armas ilegales. Sin embargo esa guarida no era de algún villano cualquiera, se trataba de una de las antiguas guaridas de Slade. Naturalmente habían tomado la decisión más obvia y empezaron una ola de crímenes por toda la ciudad. Obviamente aquellos tipos eran unos idiotas. Si hasta el verdadero Slade nunca pudo ponerle fin a los Titanes ¿Cómo puede ser que un montón de imbéciles pensaran que podían tener oportunidad de vencerlos con armas laser con las cuales tenían cero experiencia? En poco tiempo, los matones habían sido derrotados. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que ocurrió lo peor: uno de ellos cuando se disponía a rendirse y entregarse, accidentalmente había accionado su arma. Entonces se escuchó un zumbido y los ojos de Raven se abrieron con temor. Antes de que Robin pudiera hacer algo, un destello de luz roja lo cegó por un instante, una vez recupero la vista, observo conmocionado lo que había pasado. Lo que debió haber sucedido…no sucedió. Raven aún se encontraba allí, sana y salva. Pero frente a ella, se encontraba una Bestia verde carbonizada que cayó al suelo y que volvió a transformarse en Chico Bestia. Todos estaban en shock al ver la terrible herida. Sin embargo, Raven reacciono rápidamente corriendo hacia su amigo, sin ocultar el pánico que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

— ¡Chico Bestia!—

El héroe de color verde logro levantar un poco la mirada para ver a su amiga. Le zumbaban los oídos, pero estaba bastante seguro de que había le había escuchado decir su nombre. Él le sonrió con cansancio a la hechicera, sabiendo que al escuchar su voz, significaba que seguía viva. Él la había salvado. No Robin o Cyborg….él lo había hecho, Chico Bestia. Poco a poco su vista comenzó a nublarse, intento levantar su mano para tocarla, pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo parecía responder. Tan solo podía escuchar sus gritos de angustia. Cerró los ojos. Lo había aceptado. Este era el fin del camino para él. Pensó en su vida: todo el dolor, toda la alegría, todas las vivencias, todas las misiones, todas las burlas, todas las risas…todos los recuerdos. Si, pensó en todo lo que había vivido y lo que lo había llevado hasta allí, había estado preparado para cuando este momento llegara, la posibilidad de entregar su vida para preservar la de ella…lo cual valió la pena. Satisfecho por haber cumplido su misión, se limitó a sonreír, mientras la oscuridad se hizo cargo de él, no sin antes escucharla gritar su nombre una vez más.

— _**¡GARFIELD!—**_

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, los cuales cerro de inmediato cuando la luz que estaba encima lo cegó por unos minutos. Todo su cuerpo le seguía doliendo, pero ya no tanto como antes. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería de la torre. Entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía vivo, eso era una buena noticia. Examino toda la habitación, aunque le dolía tener que mover tan siquiera un poco la cabeza. Él se detuvo cuando escucho un par de pasos aproximarse hace él. Respiro profundamente y gracias a su desarrollado olfato pudo descubrir de quien se trataba: Raven estaba allí. Pronto su rostro grisáceo apareció sobre él a lo cual el mutante intento regalarle una pequeña sonrisa. Abrió un poco la boca dispuesto a preguntar que paso.

—No hables, aun no te has recuperado por completo— dijo Raven.

El mutante asintió débilmente con la cabeza, pero sus ojos siguieron mirando fijamente a la hechicera.

—Cyborg dijo que estarías aquí por lo menos una semana, debes sentirte afortunado porque también dijo que una persona normal estaría aquí un mes o dos— hablo de nuevo mirándolo a los ojos.

Chico Bestia de nuevo solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Ella aparto su mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, ella respiro profundamente y estuvo a punto de preguntarle algo que estuvo rondando por su cabeza durante todo el tiempo que él estuvo inconsciente. Sin embargo en ese mismo momento la puerta se abrió y Cyborg entro con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Hey! Mis sensores me avisaron que probablemente ya estarías despierto— dijo felizmente el hombre mitad maquina al ver que su mejor amigo finalmente estaba despierto.

Chico Bestia sonrió, aunque secretamente estaba algo molesto por aquella interrupción. Raven en cambio pareció morderse la lengua y parecía solamente esperar la oportunidad perfecta para huir de la habitación.

—Ahora no digas ni una palabra, Bestita. Tu transformación pareció haber drenado toda tu energía, incluso tu voz, por lo que…—

—Yo ya le dije eso— interrumpió Raven.

Chico Bestia movió un poco su cabeza para mirar de nuevo a la hechicera quien estaba flotando justo a su lado. Realmente el mutante estaba sorprendido de que ella siguiera allí.

—Uhh…gracias— dijo Cyborg algo nervioso— Bien…entonces creo que debo decirte que gracias a tu metabolismo, estimo que estarás aquí…—

—Ya también le dije eso—

—Oh…vale— dijo Cyborg quien miro a Raven y este sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, pues le pareció ver un destello de color rojo en sus ojos. Cyborg no tardo en descubrir que posiblemente había interrumpido algún otro momento entre sus amigos y finalmente entendió el mensaje— Entonces eso es todo, así que…uhh…Tengo cosas que hacer. Los veré más tarde—

Y acto seguido, Cyborg salió corriendo de la habitación. Raven entonces comenzó a respirar y susurrar su mantra un par de veces. Finalmente se acercó nuevamente a él y lo miro fijamente a sus ojos esmeraldas. Tras un minuto de silencio, finalmente decidió hablar.

—Te sacrificaste por mí— dijo ella, no como una pregunta. Él tan solo pudo asentir.

—_Si_— pensó el mutante.

Raven tan solo se estremeció ante su respuesta. Ella miro su torso el cual estaba desnudo y cubierto con algunos sensores. Aun así, las cicatrices de su sacrificio eran evidentes, junto a varias más que había recibido a lo largo de su vida. Ella sabía gracias a que él mismo se lo había contado, cuanto había tenido que sufrir cuando había sido un niño, pero al ver todo el daño acumulado durante su vida, casi hizo que estallara en un mar de lágrimas. Tentativamente, estiro su brazo temblorosamente y con sus dedos toco algunas de las cicatrices, lo cual tomo por sorpresa al mutante, el cual lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un ligero jadeo. Raven se detuvo un momento y lo miro de nuevo directamente a los ojos creyendo que estaría enojado con ella, sin embargo le estaba sonriendo, como si le estuviera diciendo:

—_No te preocupes, todo está bien_—

Sus dedos volvieron a acariciar su piel verde y ella se sonrojo, al sentir lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de ese momento.

—Tanto dolor— susurro ella, sin preocuparse de que varias lágrimas comenzaran a deslizarse por sus mejillas— Has sobrevivido a tanto dolor. Has vivido y sin importar cuan malo te fue, te levantabas y seguías adelante, has tenido una buena vida a pesar de todo el dolor que has tenido que pasar ¿Por qué sacrificarte por mí?—

Raven entonces vio como Chico Bestia comenzó a mover débilmente su mano hacia la de ella, al ver esto la hechicera fue quien lo tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. Entonces noto como el mutante quería decirle algo, por lo cual decidió inclinarse para poder escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Porque vales la pena— dijo débilmente Chico Bestia, Raven se hizo hacia atrás, pero sin soltarle de la mano.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto ella, sin embargo la única respuesta del mutante fue una pequeña sonrisa. Su cara lo decía todo.

—_Tu sabes porque_—

Ella comenzó a secarse las lágrimas con su mano libre y asintió con la cabeza. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír: podía sentirlo y comprender todo con claridad.

—Es porque…tú me amas— dijo ella en voz baja.

Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza nuevamente. Ella siempre había sospechado de sus sentimientos, de vez en cuando por temor a que no sintiera lo mismo. Ella había decidido que lo más seguro seria mantenerlo en secreto, que le haría daño si se involucraban en una relación romántica. Pero ese día, ella aprendió que había actuado como una estúpida. Ella miro su rostro, él seguía sonriendo, sin miedo en sus ojos esmeraldas. Ella sabía muy bien que él esperaba que se fuera, pues así es como ella reaccionaba cuando se trataba de este tipo de situaciones emocionales. Ella quiso decirle que correspondía sus sentimientos, pero no podía pues sentía como si algo o alguien le estuviera impidiendo hablar. En cambio, ella decidió mostrárselo. Con sus poderes, ella acerco una silla y se sentó a su lado, aun con sus manos entrelazadas. Ella le sonrió, de una manera nerviosa pero sincera.

Pues Raven finalmente había decidido quedarse a su lado hasta el final.

**Fin**

* * *

Muy bien espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya saben que cualquier comentario es apreciado, si creen que de alguna manera algunas partes se pueden mejorar o si es para alentarme a seguir adelante se los agradeceré con mucho gusto, pues algo de apoyo motiva a seguir adelante.


End file.
